Another Life
by thegirlwithmanywords
Summary: A 161 year old vampire from the 19th century has changed her career to being a detective.Taking cases from homicides to suicides to disappearances. At one point a few cases leave bodies drained of blood and strange footprints left by an unknown animal.
1. Chapter 1

The rays of darkness that surround cause tears to fall from my eyes. Envisioned tears due to what I have become. Being trapped in a darken hole below the ground, where no one can hear. Will someone find me?

Chapter 1: Past, Present & Future

_Abigail P.O.V_

As I watched the green grazed lawns passing by my tinted window, smelled the strong scent of recently mowed grass, in my newly released dazzling yellow Volkswagen beetle, I finally reached the office. It was a morning with bright sunshine rays coming from above that I could've enjoyed if I wasn't covered entirely. By my long sleeved purple country styled shirt, opened above a white singlet, full lengthened navy tight jeans, with my black converse chucks and my favourite green army-styled hat. My front fringe just long enough to cover my constant changing topaz coloured eyes and the rest of my hair placed in front.

I had another outfit more appropriate for a private investigator in my offices closest. A long elegant knee length black jacket made of cotton done up either by the choice of a button or the thick belt in the centre. A pair of black jeans and a well-designed white silk shirt long enough to be counted as a dress than a top. Also a pair of black glossy peep-toe shoes that made me taller. Although the one item I wouldn't change would be the pure gold charm bracelet given to me by my family.

I parked my vehicle in the small parking lot exactly to the right of the building where I work. A self-employed private investigator agency, thanks goes to the load of fortunes I received from my family as we were royal in the 19th century. I reached the front door and there was Samara, my new intern for the spot of the receptionist, she was also shocked to see me. The change of receptionists occur often due to the fact that their either scared to work for me for what causes I over come, know too much about me and most common is if their stay with me more than a few years they start to notice that I'm not exactly aging.

After passing Samara I made the quick change in clothing and finally reached my polished brown desk and chair. As I looked around the room, there were picture frames of proudly cherished awards (that should be noticed) hung on the off-white painted walls, two large cabinets filled with organised files of different cases that I've successively solved in my past 25 years that I have been working as an investigator, my clothing closet where now hung my outfit from before, a few shelves where lay simple childish objects from my past and finally a family portrait painted in oil paint dated 4th January 1867 for my 18th birthday.

In the image all the women including myself, my mother and younger sister are all wearing vintage dresses with corsets in the centre, laces of ribbon through the front and elaborately draped overskirts that required an underskirt to hold in place. The skirts included large amounts of frills, lace and trimmed pleats. All the women wore different colours, my mother as she was the queen was required to wear gold to show her royalty, my young sister Talia wore a green dress and me as I was the next in line for the throne I was wearing a white gown although as I looked at this image, I remembered trying to nag my mother if I could were my favourite lilac gown but was unsuccessful. My father wore layers of clothing that completed his royal outfit. Including an ivory white coloured jacket and matching pants that reached his glossy shoes, a white silk shirt with frills around the neck under a black vintage vest which was all under the jacket and his royal golden crown to finish it off.

Once I completed looking at the image I smiled to myself remembering that this image was painted 143 years before this day now. Made just two years before I was changed by my husband on my wedding day, making me 20 but for 141 years.

There was a knock at the door but before I could answer Samara walked in with her clipboard that had my next assignment. No one else came in with her meaning that it wasn't the usual client asking for a job, but a case handed down from the Jacksonville Police station of North Carolina.

"A man named James Stone came in this morning, before you arrived and requested you to look at these papers" Samara said puzzled.

"Yes thank you Samara" I replied with a grin.

With a small smile Samara handed the leaflet from her clipboard and placed it onto to my desk. Still standing their glaring at me, I interrupted "That would be all Samara".

She left the room and closed the door that was made of timber with a square of glass blurred with my name _Abigail Celeste Hastings Private Investigator_ initialled in gold letters. I opened the leaflet that read CONFIDENTIAL in thick red letters. I flipped through the pages of the leaflet that showed images of different pieces of evidence such as footprints, smears of blood on certain objects and a picture of the victim covered entirely by blood, mostly around the bullet wound.

I examined through the reports, which mentioned that, the victim, a woman is believed to have committed suicide but footprints and tracks of blood have been found at the scene. Without having a lead to contribute, the case has been stopped and not been concluded. _Amateur cops_ I thought to myself. I read quickly through one more time but taking important notes down including names, the address and objects.

When I finished revising notes I got packed, my phone in one of my pockets, my badge attached to my jeans clearly seen if not covered by my jacket. I tied up my hair in a high pony leaving my front fringe out, placed the notes in the inside pockets of my jacket and grabbed my keys from the key holder. Finally clipping on my gun belt with a 9mm gun attached even though I won't need it, it was just for purposes involving human witnesses.

I walked towards the timber door of my office, opened it, waved goodbye to Samara and enter my car. Set the address of my location into the inbuilt navigator and pressed begin; I waited a while for it to locate itself. Once the route was calculated I was off again to do a deed regular humans couldn't complete. It brought a thrill inside me and a smile on my face, that I could help the race I use to belong to but no longer did, as I am a vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Intruder

Abigail POV

"And then…and then….he jumped off" sobbed Mrs. Heaton.

Another day in the office, the sun was shiny through the cracks of my white blinds too far to reach me. Mrs. Heaton had your basic case due to her young age and older husband, the expensive clothing that she was wearing and clearly the fake tears she was displaying. It was the typical case of when the rich older husband doesn't die quicker then the wife thought; she goes ahead and takes it into her own hands. A case I've seen so many times in my time but do they actually think it still works with range of evidence these days.

"Yes I understand" I reassured her writing notes into the clipboard.

"So you'll find the person responsible?" she asked.

"Yes…" I mumbled.

"So…what...about…the…money?" She sobbed.

Clearly something she would say.

"Oh, yes the money" I looked up at her reassuring, smiley inside. "It will be put on hold, frozen in other words while the case is taking place."

As I thought the true woman, the greedy woman came out. She was still sobbing but less with a shocked faced.

"Samara!" I yelled out.

She came rushing in with a notepad in one hand and a pen in another. She seemed quite happy today but before she could speak I interrupted.

"Can please take Mrs. Heaton..." I said.

"Miss", Miss Heaton interrupted.

"Can you take Miss Heaton to the front desk and let her fill out the form requiring her alibi and information on the matter. Also could process my notes and send them to the Jacksonville police. Thank you Samara and nice meeting you Miss Heaton." I said, emphasising on the word _miss _every time I said it.

I packed everything else that was on the desk in 0.5 seconds and then grabbed my bag. I had a sudden urge to feed, which I haven't in a few weeks. I gave a keep wave to Samara who was now instructing Miss Heaton on what to write and where. I finally reached my car in the small parking lot right from the building. I drove to my apartment that was part of a building that overlooked the beach.

When I reached my door of my apartment on the 12 floor, I called sense someone else came here searching for something. It wasn't the usual human scent but more like mine, I finally opened the door after fiddling with my keys and threw them into the metal bowl that was placed on the hallway table. I followed the scent which ended up going through my home office till the kitchen oven. Which was the entrance to my needs of being a vampire; large sums of blood packs from animals were pinned up against the wall that followed.

A sudden rush of fear overcame me, no human could've of know that something was behind a simple oven. I entered the code needed to unlock the door into the oven timer settings and with a click the cabinets and oven started to move in opposite directions. It brought up a wall where usually hung different sized bags and types of blood.

Instead of this, images of me were hung everywhere I could see. These images were taken on different occasions and at different times. Some were black and white. Photos that were dated 50 years back of me in England were also pinned up against the wall, a total state of fear locked onto my face. What was this?

I leaned back to my marble bench top and felt something glossy and thin. I turned around to face it and the scent of the non-human was brushed against the folded piece of paper. _A.C. Hastings _was signed in an old fashioned signature font above it. I unravelled the letter which read:

I know who you are

And what you are.

Underneath the signature writing the initials _C.A_ were printed. I froze on the spot. Someone somewhere knew what I was and had my entire supply. I couldn't possibly move with all the problems here and me finally settling in. Do I know a person with these initials? That's a completely foolish thing to ask myself.

Never mind that, with the fear and the scent that floated throughout my apartment my want for blood rapidly increased. Even though I could control myself in front of humans that fire sensation that ran through my throat for thirst reached danger zone. Within 5 seconds I removed all the 30 images off the wall and placed them into the last draw of the desk in my personal office. I closed the divided wall of cabinets, made a quick change of clothing to all black, grabbed my keys and jumped into my car.

I drove to the intersection of the town and parked my car behind the first tree, large enough to hide it. I turned to face a forest where I usually refilled my supply when I would run out. I ran through the bushes and trees till I reached the heart of the forest where most of the larger animals lived. Too far and too dark for a human to see or reach by foot or machinery. I used my hearing and smelling to locate a creature that would satisfy my thirst.

I could hear a heartbeat, beating at 0.5 seconds, a very slow pace. My nose told me that it was a full grown deer, which were found all over the forest. My hunting instincts kicked in and I was already moving at the speed of light, running deeper into the forest. I could feel my eyes turning red as I reached closer to my target. I was almost 100 metres away from my prey when a saw a flash of something or someone that was moving as fast as I was but in the other direction. This was no animal or human. Could it be this mysterious _C.A _character? I wasn't going to risk losing the chance of solving the dilemma.

I made a bend around a tree so rapidly that I scraped the top coat of bark that was on it. I ran through the different layers of the forest searching for the strange thing or person that was ahead. Almost smashing into a tree because I was staring precisely at my new target, I lost my balance and concentration. I quickly re balanced myself and ran after the mysterious being, leading me to a large river.

There was not one in site, due to choosing the water I couldn't trace where it went.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Another Beginning**

_A. Hastings POV_

I breathed in which made no use and turned back to face the path I made through my chase of the mysterious being. My nose twitched as the smell of a deer came near and my vampire senses kicked in as if I was moving so fast that it felt like I was flying.

My thirst was merely satisfied but as the sun was slowly descending I ran over to my car. I sat on the chocolate coloured leather driver's sit and looked over to the left to find my phone buzzing hysterically. _Unknown number _was the ID name of the person calling when I lifted it to answer.

"Yes? Abigail Hastings." I answered.

"Yes Miss Hastings, we are lucky to have a chance to speak to you," a man spoke.

"What is this involving?" I answered back.

"From recent research we have found that you're one of the best investigators. The Washington police require your help," the man answered back.

"I'm flattered but exactly what would I be required for?" speaking more formally.

"In many locations, there have unresolved cases. Cold cases of such, which we believe should be solved and you're our best candidate." He spoke more innocently now.

"Yes, I understand although with..." I spoke but got interrupted.

"We are willing to pay extra and would send one or two of our agents to work your business while you help us. You will be arranged with a partner." he interrupted.

"I understand how long would I have to stay? Partner? "I asked.

"Well, we would like you to stay as long as it takes. It shouldn't be so long with your credentials. At least one year maybe two. And your partner, his name is Mick St John and actually he seemed quite excited to be paired with you, he actually asked. " He answered back with a worried tone in his voice then curious.

"I accept" I answered surprised at my own response.

The name _Mick St John _lightened a light bulb in my head, I know him but from where.

"Great, your ticket has already been processed; you have 24 hours to pack what you need. We will send a message with all the travel information and thank you". The man spoke and hung up.

* * *

As I pulled out my Gucci large suitcase that was printed with silver G's all over a zebra print in black and white, I began to rummage through my clothes and supplies. Living away from home for two years required a lot of packing of clothing. I packed my three of four pairs of jeans in the colours of light blue, black and purple with my black coat I wore on investigations. I grabbed a group of shirts without choosing as each was by an expensive brand and threw them into the bag.

I made a pile of a large assortment of shoes ranging from ballet flats to high red feminine heels onto the clothes which now filled the bag completely. I quickly closed it with the zip and the large silver buckles and pulled a much smaller version of the same bag. Here I placed all the requirements of a regular investigator into it including a useless bulletproof vest, a gun and all the little things. I placed that bag next to the larger one and finally reached a back pack that matched the whole collection. The backpack was filled with my wallet, passports, identification, my badge and all the necessary things like makeup.

"Clothes check, shoes check, useless human items check..." I murmured to myself.

With all things packed, I placed the three bags in front of my door ready to leave. For the final time in my apartment for a while, I had a cup of blood to refill my thirst to manage past the 13 hour plane trip. Once done, I went back to my bedroom to make a quick change of clothing to a long dress-like white frilly shirt with no sleeves. With black skinny jeans, white peep-toe shoes and my hair let out crimped with my Remington crimper. I looked one last time to my apartment which was always cleaned and grabbed my three bags, the back pack on my back and headed to the elevator.

Before being able to press the button to the parking lot of the building, a hand popped through the elevator doors. A guy with blonde hair, nice physic, straight white teeth and taller than me by a head, it was James. James was the guy next door to me that had a crush on me since I moved in but never had the courage to ask. If he did, I might have said yes? He looked to me grinning about to say something but then looked at my suitcases that now leaned against the edge of the elevator. His grin dropped.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Um, moving to Washington ", I said.

"How long?" he asked worried now.

"Maybe a year...or two. For business" I replied.

"I always hated your job" he said turning to face the metal wall that showed our reflections.

"Why?" I asked a bit shocked.

"You know with the guns and all that. Never knowing whether you'll leave or die" he spoke in a low whisper.

"Oh!" I said surprised.

"What do you mean? Why are you surprised?" He barked back.

"I thought it was something else. Don't worry about me." I smiled reaching to his shoulder to reassure him.

"Yeah right" he said shrugging my hand off.

The elevator stopped and beeped to announce my stop. I grabbed my bags and turned to James.

"Don't worry" I whispered in his right ear and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He jumped at the coldness of my touch and grinned. I pulled my two bags out of the elevator and heard the doors of the elevator slowly close. I quickly turned to make one last look at James, who was standing star struck due to the last five minutes.

* * *

The shine from the SK-500 was blinding as I finally stepped on land from departing off my 13 hour plane ride. A crowd of people were trying to vacant the craft due to the sickness they received from the bumpy ride.

I searched around, following the gravel pavements around the ground, finally reaching a silver Audi r8 which was shining brightly. The front of the car couldn't be seen clearly as a tall figure in a black coat with sunglasses was leaning against the hood. His appearance told that he was neither a resident nor was he leaving, he was clearly my new partner in crime, Mick St. John. I walked straight towards the figure and the r8, not hesitating. He noticed me approaching and smiled at me, something about this smile remaindered me a dream. I didn't smile back but approached purposefully clearing trying to prove an impression of authority not that a mere human can tell me what to do. I stopped in my tracks. He noticed and didn't hesitate but walked up to me.

"So you've noticed" his husky voice said.

I didn't make any response but kept the shocked expression I felt upon my face. I merely glanced at his chocolate coloured eyes observing for anything dangerous.

"Well, while you stare off in the distance, could I load your luggage into the car?" he smiled and asked.

"Um, sure" I said finally finding my voice again.

The light weight of my backpack was removed and I released the grip on my bags in my hands. Mick placed all three bags into the boot of the car and gestured the passenger's seat with the door already opened. I merely grinned slightly and entered the car cautiously.


End file.
